


Tactile Healing

by Hush_the_misery



Series: Sensory Memory [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clips of life outside of the Avengers, totally on my own timeline in my own (kind of) universe.</p><p>Steve and Bucky are protective, and have their little quirks about how they care for Jen, the woman they have shared for years; and how she cares for them in return. Its all about touch, sound, smell...things they have been deprived of for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure about this, I've never published any of my writing so just...bear with me while I try to figure this out.

Anyone who knew Steve and Bucky knew they were fiercely protective, loyal and stubborn.  
Bucky was always slightly more on the possessive side of protective, a slightly more dominant figure in public with a jealous streak.  
Steve was a sweetheart, always making sure those he loved were well taken care of. His protectiveness stemmed from his fear of losing those he loved.  
What most people didn’t know was that they were tactile people. They loved to touch those they loved, to hold hands or spend hours mapping out every inch of skin on a lover’s body.  
Steve liked to drag fingertips over soft skin, press the ghost of a kiss against old scars and took great joy in slowly undressing his girl. He reveled in the smell of perfume and shampoo that lingered on her body long after being used.  
Bucky loved to tease, loved to drag his fingers over sensitive areas and leaving damp open mouthed kisses down her body over her clothes. The brush of fingers through slightly tangled hair as he scraped his teeth over skin only to soothe the sting with his tongue.  
This isn’t a typical story, it’s a discovery of what led them to realize that they love touching, being touched, the memories of the soldiers and their girl.

xxxxxxxx

 

This particular memory is from when Jen came back after nearly being captured on a mission. They had been sick to their stomach after her team had lost contact for nearly 36 hours. Terrified and furious when they returned and they weren’t allowed to see her right away. 16 hours after Jen and her team returned, and after hearing that she was a little worse for the wear, she walked into their house to find Steve and Bucky waiting for her in the low light of the living room. She gave them a tired smile, and as soon as she dropped her bag they were off the couch coming toward her the remnants of fear still showing in their eyes as Steve came to stand behind her and Bucky in front of her. As Bucky cupped her face in his hands and began to check her injuries; Steve began gently undoing the braided bun in her hair.  
“Can you talk about it?” Bucky asked as he frowned at the cut over her eyebrow  
“No.” she rasped, causing both men to freeze  
Bucky gently tipped her head back to find a bruise over her wind pipe that made his chest hurt  
“I’m ok, Jamie.”  
He hates that name, always has, but when she says it…the angels might as well take a number because when the old nick name slips out of her mouth because they’d have to kill him to get to her  
“I know, we both know it’s nothing serious baby doll, but you gotta let us see for ourselves.” Steve says, voice soft as he smooths his hands down her shoulders  
“You gotta let us do our thing darlin, please?” Bucky pleads  
A simple nod from her is all it takes and Steve is on his knees; unlacing her boots and pulling them off before they both guide her through the living room and down the hall to their bedroom and the adjoining bathroom. Once the lights were on and they saw the smears of dirt and blood all over her, realized that she was still in her torn clothes from the mission they set to work. Bit by bit they remove her clothes; shirt and pants come off first, then they gently take washrags to her skin to remove all the grime. Her bra and panties came off and then Bucky carefully worked a brush through the knots in her hair before having her sit on the edge of the garden tub. Steve supports her back and neck, leaning her back so that the dirt and blood can be rinsed from her hair. Once that is done, Bucky moves to fill the tub with hot water. As the tub fills he leaves the room to find clean clothes for her, letting Steve have his chance to hold her like he tends to do when she comes back to them.  
Jen is pulled into Steve’s lap and he presses his face into the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath and feeling some off his tension melt away.  
“You scared us sweetheart.” He whispers as he nuzzles against her and she apologizes  
Bucky returns with a tank top and panties and several towels, pulling his shirt off after shutting off the taps, stripping his pants off and leaving his boxers on as he steps into the tub; holding his hand out to Jen as he settles into the water.  
After she is situated, Steve follows Bucky’s lead and strips down to his boxers before joining them and their attention is all on her.  
Bucky pulls her to sit between his legs, her back to his chest as Steve starts to massage her feet and legs. Slow methodic movements that anchor him, the feel of her skin under his hands and the quiet noises that she makes as he works. Steve isn’t just working her sore muscles, he’s checking every inch of her for tender spots, bruises or cuts. He knows the slight differences in a strained muscle just by the feel, the way her body tenses ever so slightly when he finds one. He works his way up her right leg, stopping just above her knee to start the same process on her left leg. He goes over her thighs last, knowing how sensitive the skin there is from years of lavishing feather light kisses over them.  
Bucky is simply holding her, one arm loosely draped across her waist, his thumb rubbing slow circles into her hip while the other is carding through the ends of her hair. Her head is rested back against his right shoulder while he softly tells her how much he missed her.  
When Steve is done massaging her legs he pulls her feet into his lap and Bucky starts his routine, holding her arm with his metal fingers and gently massaging from shoulder to fingers with his flesh hand. He kneads gently at her shoulders with his right hand, the cool metal of his left holding her steady as he slowly works down her back.  
Once they’re satisfied with their inspection, they switch places and Jen is leaned against Steve while Bucky takes his time to wash her lower half. The soft cloth is more just to rub the scented soap into her skin but Bucky is just as methodic and gentle as Steve was with her legs, using his hands on her thighs instead of the washrag. He pressed kisses to her ankles and passed the cloth to Steve as he pulled her feet into his lap and let his eyes wander over her form as Steve runs the cloth over her arms and neck, down the front of her body; the trail of water and soap bubbles that dripped between her breasts had his mouth watering but he won’t do that tonight.  
They work together to wash her hair, and by this point they would pull the plug and start to drain the water. Maneuvering her to lay across Bucky’s lap with his flesh arm under her neck, Steve would dip her head under the faucet and work shampoo through her hair and rinse it carefully before stepping out to grab a towel that Bucky uses to squeeze excess water from her hair.  
Jen is half asleep by the time she’s been patted dry and helped into the clean clothes, the exhaustion of the mission and the careful attention of her lovers putting her in a haze as she’s laid out on the bed for the last part of her boys’ treatment.  
While Steve rubs lotion into her skin Bucky takes the time to comb her hair as her head rests in his lap. Her eyes are heavy, and she’s trying so hard to stay awake; despite the warmth of Bucky’s flesh hand cradling her cheek while Steve rubs the last bit of lotion into her legs.  
Steve helps to shift her so Bucky can take his spot on her left side, Steve takes the right side; Jen carefully positioned between them. She shuffles a little, pressing her back to Steve’s chest and tangling her legs with Bucky’s before muttering that she loves them. Steve’s arm comes around her middle as Bucky rests a hand on her leg. There’s no jealousy, the next night will be reversed or they will fall asleep tangled on the couch in the living room.  
Her boys take care of her, and she does the same for them when they need it. Tonight they needed to touch her, to care for her and make sure that she was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually took the time to read this, I just want to say thank you so much. I'm not super confident in my writing but I'm working on it. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
